


Hollow

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Prompts: Hollow/ I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hollow

**hollow**

adjective

UK /ˈhɒl.əʊ/ us /ˈhɑː.loʊ/

having a[ hole](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdictionary.cambridge.org%2Fdictionary%2Fenglish%2Fhole&t=ZmFmY2QxOGIxNjA1YTc5MTNhMWM5Y2FiNDAxNTM2YTViZTI5NjFkOCxzRlhpZ2NMWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOomglq5s9QgJJ40Mhq6UBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustmebeingtheweirdmeiam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611504500003520512%2Fhollow&m=1) or[ empty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdictionary.cambridge.org%2Fdictionary%2Fenglish%2Fempty&t=Y2RiNDkxOTA1MTY3M2FiNGFiNGEzMDk4ZmZkYjFkMzRmZGQ2MWQwNyxzRlhpZ2NMWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOomglq5s9QgJJ40Mhq6UBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustmebeingtheweirdmeiam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611504500003520512%2Fhollow&m=1)[ space](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdictionary.cambridge.org%2Fdictionary%2Fenglish%2Fspace&t=YzI4ZTczYmEyZmI1ZmJjMTlhNzc1MmVjNjE2M2U4YWMyOGJhYjIyYyxzRlhpZ2NMWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOomglq5s9QgJJ40Mhq6UBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustmebeingtheweirdmeiam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611504500003520512%2Fhollow&m=1) inside 

That is according to the Cambridge Dictionary but I think it is something you can’t describe because you can’t describe something that isn’t there and over time you get used to it. You get used to the absence in your chest where you could once find a warm, beating heart, and you get used to not looking into the mirror because all you see is a shell, a fraction of the person you once were, without any trace of emotion. It would be sad if you would think about it but you can`t think about something if you don`t remember it and the Winter Soldier didn`t remember any of it. Until now.

His mission was supposed to be easy, go in, kill the target, and leave without being seen. Hydra would make it look like a suicide and so all was done and planned but when he arrived at the flat something he couldn`t have anticipated happened. Hydra had told him nothing about the target except her address so technically he shouldn`t have any clue who was standing in front of him with his knife at her throat, so why couldn`t he finish it, why did when he laid eyes on the target he felt as if a faint memory was trying to fight its way into his head.

“You don´t have to do this.” She tried telling him calmly. “Fight it. I know you`re strong enough you did it before, you can do it again. Just-” He cut her off by pushing the knife farther into her skin. 

“Stop this.” He demanded through clenched teeth. There was definitely something now in the back of his mind, waiting to be seen, but he couldn`t quite access it and that resulted into a kind of emotional pain he never thought he`d feel again. Then he gasped his eyes widening as he looked at the girl in front of him, the girl he was supposed to kill and with tears in his eyes he asked:

I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?!

She opened her mouth to answer him, seeing the emotion flood his face and how he fought but before she had the chance his headset went on. 

“желание. ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. девять. добросрдечный. возвращение на родину. Один. грузовой вагон”

A few days later the house owner would walk into the apartment to check why it was smelling so bad only to faint at the sight of blood. The Winter Soldier had been long gone by then, any trace of what might have happened eradicated.


End file.
